


The aftermath

by beifonglover (bfl)



Series: A hero without a suit [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, I find it hard to believe that Lucy wouldn't call James after everything that happened, James and Lucy are forever bros in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover
Summary: Lucy checks in on James after everything that happened. Set after S02xE20





	The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> _Small acts of kindness have ripple effects_

The phone rings and cuts through the peaceful atmosphere in his apartment. He he pads around where he's sitting on the couch with his head still hanging backwards.  


He opens his eyes ever so slightly and the dim flickering of the television illuminates the room, the light a little too jarring as it jumps from one commercial to another.

“Luce?” He clears his throat and rubs his eyes with his left hand.

“Jimmy,” she sounds worried, slightly out of breath, “are you okay? I called twice and you didn't pick up. Is everything okay?”

“I'm-”

He pauses. The world around him slows down as he considers his choice of words. How can he tell her he's extremely terrified of everything that happened. That his heart is shattered. That he can't will himself to fall asleep in his bed because it's too open, too exposed. That every time he closes his eyes he sees that little boy, Marcus, scared and alone sitting in an interrogation room, and in a cell. That this poor boy saw women, who were once friendly to him, cowering in fear because of things he could not control. How can he tell her that his heroics were ignored, and instead someone, a white gorgeous someone, got the credit of a job well done while his own presence, when recognized, resulted in tears and yells and innate fear. That every time he took a deep breath he was terrified of his memories betraying him with his own childhood bullies, now cops and politicians, making sure this breath would be his last.

“Jimmy?” she asks softly, she doesn't want to spook him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and clears his throat once more.

“I, uh, I just got off the phone with Alex. She gave me the rundown of what happened. Jimmy, what you did was-” she grasps at the air for inspiration, for the right words. She doesn't find them, instead she settles for, “- incredible.”

She sounds earnest. He smiles.

“Are you okay?” she repeats and she presses because she _has_ to know. She _has_ to make sure.

“I'm… here.”

He hears her lips part, but she says nothing.

He says nothing.

The television flickers a bright banner as the news come back on the air. The words ‘Breaking news’ and ‘Alien invasion: friendlies or foes’ take half the screen.

He hangs his head and rests it on his free hand.

“I am so sorry Jimmy,” and she's biting back tears, but he knows they're there.

Just like she knows all the things he didn't say.

“It's f-”

“No. No, James, it's not fine.”

James.

Not Jimmy, James.

“Nothing that happened is fine.”

She's using her Army voice.

He swallows his tears. He's tired of having to be strong for today.

“I'm going to make some calls and some arrangements. We'll put in place some policies, strict policies for when we deal with kids. No more interrogation rooms. We'll-We'll set up a room with toys a coloring books and games and something to keep them safe. To make them feel welcomed.”

She pauses and he hears her take a drink.

“James, you know I can't pretend that the things that happened today and how they came to be won't ever happen again. In fact, knowing how these type of things play out, it's almost a guarantee that it'll happen again to an extent. But I promise you this Jimmy, I will do everything in my power to make sure the thing I can control will be controlled. I promise you Jimmy.”

“Luce-” he tries to talk to her but his voice breaks.

“I know it's not much, but I'll keep working on it. Okay?”

“Lucy, it's- I'm- I- Thank you, ” he sighs out.

They stay silent for a beat, listening to each other breathe.

“I can be there the next available flight,” and he knows she means it. And he almost says please and he almost agrees, but oh, right, the city is covered by alien ships and maybe Lucy should stay as far away possible.

Still, he doesn't say no.

“The ships, Luce.”

“Shit.”

And he wants to laugh because he knows she forgot because she was furious,because that was the most sincere realization. Because he can feel her brain working to find a way for her to get to him.

“Nah, don't worry, I’ll be fine. It'll be okay.”

“James.”

“I promise Lucy. Besides if you're here, who's going to raise hell over there?”

Lucy laughs so wholeheartedly that it's contagious. They laugh together.

She offers to stay on the phone with him and tell him all about how Army generals cower in her presence. He asks for a raincheck.

He doesn't say it, but she knows.

He's tired. Tired of being angry, and hurt, and used, and ignored, and not valued. He's tired, so tired.

So they call it a night. A few minutes later though he gets a text message.

> **Lucy: Thank you for all that you do. You'll always be my hero**

He leans down on his couch and slowly drifts to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's part of a series because I'm thinking of possibly writing some other ficlets relating to this plot, James, and the rest of the Superfriends/Superfamily
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about this plot line and James being so kind and caring while dealing with so many other things that the rest of his friends don't really deal with


End file.
